Kimono's Secret
by crystal-mist
Summary: Flowery patterns of numerous colours, a beautiful waist band and an innocent lady-like stance. Whenever Train thought of Saya, this was the impression that floated around in his head. But is there a story behind her attire? SayaxTrain


**This story is dedicated to =- for suggesting that I should write more TrainxSaya fics..Hey one question though…When we write pairings like this, why is the guy's name always first? No way…. This fiction is a SayaxTrain fiction…..Ah much better. My Eighteenth story.**

**Summary- Flowery patterns of numerous colours, a beautiful waist band and an innocent lady-like stance. Whenever Train thought of Saya, this was the impression that floated around in his head.****But is there a story behind her attire? SayaxTrain**

**Kimono****'s**** Secret**

**crystal-mist**

It was a night like any other. The breeze was cool and refreshing as the city lights glimmered brilliantly against the nocturnal landscape.

Train Heartnet sat on the rooftop with a bottle of milk in his hand and two more on the ground near him. One for the little cat that often joined him on the rooftop, and the other for a certain girl in a kimono who would always appear out of nowhere.

He had now got used to her sudden appearances and even started preparing for them.

She was always dressed in a kimono and always had this bright smile plastered on her face.

And then he heard her song echoing in the distance.

"Fuwa fuwa fururin…."

He closed his golden eyes as he listened to the melody.

"You are getting used to my song now aren't you?" she asked as she sat down right next to him.

His body stiffened a bit.

"I won't eat you up…I thought numbers were tough." She stated.

Train's eyes widened. "Number?" he repeated dazedly. "But how?"

She laughed at him. "I am not a fool, you know… You wear a coat which exposes your number imprinted on your chest Seriously, get a shirt with a higher collar.…And well, I've taken a close look at your gun…It has the number thirteen on it…Plus, you are always so serious….And I am a sweeper, so the conclusion was quite easy…Black Cat."

"And that doesn't bother you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

He gazed at him through her bright blue eyes. "**Should** it bother me?" she asked, tilting her head a little to the side.

He smiled in defeat. Yes, now he had started to smile when he was around Saya.

He took a bottle of milk and held it out to her.

"Thanks." She said as she took the bottle in her hands…Her dainty fingers slightly brushing his, Train stiffened a bit more.

She noticed this, but thought that it would be best not to pint it out.

She was sitting very close to him and their shoulders were almost touching… She had to admit that she was a tad uneasy… It was more like, her heart was racing.

She drank the milk to distract herself. "Delicious!" she exclaimed in satisfaction.

She then gazed at the night sky. "Such a beautiful night… " she said in a softer voice.

Train nodded and she smiled.

A question had been eating at Train for some time now. Why was it that she always wore a kimono? Not that it didn't look good on her, she looked absolutely angelic in the attire. But his inquisitiveness grew day by day.

So he decided that tonight would be the night.

"Why?" he muttered, he paused for a bit, making sure that he had Saya's attention. "Why do you always wear a kimono?" he asked.

He thought he saw a faint trace of regret cross her face but it was soon well concealed.

"Why? Doesn't it suit me in your opinion?" she questioned, trying to avert the topic.

"No, it's not that…But I was just wondering, and right now, I could have sworn that you seemed a bit aloof."

"You are perceptive… Black Cat." She said, setting the milk bottle down beside her. Her blue eyes were gazing down at the ground… "It's…nothing really."

"Don't lie."

She gazed at him for a few moments and then stood up. She tied her hands behind her back and bit her lips for a few seconds before actually speaking up.

"My mother, she always wore kimonos…She loved dressing me up in them… But she was killed when I was just a little girl, right in front of my eyes..." she paused for a bit and took a deep breathe before continuing. "My father cruelly stabbed a knife into her heart and shot a bullet in her head…Blood stained the floor of their room as my mother screamed my name before passing away… It was horrible, the lightning lit up the room and my eyes fell on my dear mother's motionless body…I was devastated and then another flash of lightning ripped through the eerie night sky. The light it brought to the room allowed my father to spot me standing in the doorway." she said it almost as if the details were written in a book. "My father, he almost killed me as well...He took it upon himself to thereby make my life a living hell."

"You don't let your tragic past deter your nature do you?" he stated, looking at her sympathetically. Sure, his past was tragic as well but Saya seemed like one of those happy-go-lucky people who had all the joys of life.

She shook her head from side to side. "There's more…" quietly, she rolled up the sleeves of her kimono. Little white marks covered her arms… Little white marks, which were remainders of various scars.

She pulled her kimono a bit downwards so that some of her neck region was visible as well; the skin there was also covered by scars…

Her face had a pensive gaze on it as she looked into Train's eyes.

Train stood up and went closer to her. "So that is why…You want to conceal your past from the world."

She smiled a forsaken smile as she nodded to him.

"It never occurred to me that someone as bright and cheerful as you would actually hold something so painful bottled up inside…" The moon lit up the surroundings in a serene light… "How?"

"My father." She replied as she put her arms around herself.

Train took a few more steps closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He didn't know why but a strange seriousness came over him. He wanted, so much so save this girl from despair…He wished to ease her pain in any way possible. "You should put the past behind you; you should not worry about it anymore." He stated sincerely.

"What about you then?" she said, looking deep into his eyes again.

He let small smile tug at his lips. "I will forget as well…" he muttered as he pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widened for a bit, but then settled down… She laid her head on Train's half-exposed chest and closed her eyes as she inhaled the scent of his cologne.

"What do you mean?" she whispered lightly.

He held her tight… "We…Let's forget everything painful in the past…I know I've **wanted** to; for so long."

She raised her head to look at his serious face.

"Help me forget…" he whispered intensely as he caressed the side of her face with his hand. "And, I will do the same for you."

She was taken aback by Train's sudden sincerity. A heavy blush crossed her face as she looked away. Train gently turned her face back to face him…."What is your answer?"

Her blush deepened, it was the first time that the ever cheerful Saya Minatsuki was caught in such a predicament… "I…" a determined expression crossed her face… "I am willing to forget."

He smiled at her and pulled her into a long kiss… A smiled appeared on her lips as tears streamed down her cheeks…

"Why are you crying? Asked Train after parting.

"These are tears of joy, silly." She said as she once again lay her head on his chest… "On second thought, don't get a shirt with a higher collar." She added.

He laughed as he held her closer to him. "Thank you…" he muttered to her.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked, Yes, normally she was the one who cheered him up, but now , it was he who cheered her up from despair.

"For coming into my life." He completed as he looked at the beauty draped in a kimono who stood before him. "Black Cat is officially retired…" he stated in a determined tone.

"But then, what will you do?" she questioned curiously.

"I will become a sweeper… Just like you...Is that alright with you?"

"Of course it is…Why wouldn't it be?" She said giggling a little.

She touched his cheek gently with her dainty hands. "Don't forget to come to the festival tomorrow." She whispered.

He kept his hand on top of hers. "I won't…"

After this exchange, Saya left and Train smiled slightly as he looked at the moon.

Little did he know that the next day something would happen that would haunt him deeper than his past did.

He didn't know that the next day, instead of forgetting his past, one more irreplaceable loss would be carved deeply into his soul.

He had no idea that the next day Creed Diskenth would kill Saya Minatsuki.

He had no idea that he would never be able to say four words that he longed to convey. _"I love you Saya…"_

**So how was this story? I hope this was satisfactory.**

**And please… Do NOT misinterpret "Help me forget, and I will do the same for you." My friend pointed that one out when she read it… Well, I guess you can misinterpret it if you want, but keep it to yourself.**

**Anyways please review…**

**Thank you.**


End file.
